Proximity, Chapter 1
by KadeDela
Summary: Sydney Turner is stuck in half a world- half-vampire, half-orphan, even half-girlfriend. When the Franc Council, an aristocratic French vampire clan with ambitions of greatness, sends her on a mission to track the Cullen clan, Sydney is given the chance to learn the whole truth about herself. But the truth will come at a price, and half an allegiance won't be enough this time.


"Onto the next order of business: the Cullen clan."

I must have sighed louder than I intended, because Septimus glared at me.

"Is there a problem, Turner?" he asked, clearly annoyed at yet another interruption from me.

I set down my glass carefully before I spoke, unwilling to waste a drop. If there's one human thing that vampires have mastered, it's the creation of fine wine. Immortality gives one a lot of time to perfect fermentation, after all.

"Not a problem as much as a frustration." I said.

Septimus raised an eyebrow, daring me to continue. I'd had just enough wine to accept that dare.

"The Cullen clan comes up at every meeting. We spend half a week dissecting their most recent actions, before someone moves to table the discussion until the next meeting. Begging the Council's forgiveness, but not everyone at this table is fully immortal. Wasted time is a bit of a concern for me."

"The Volturi keep track of the Cullens. It behooves us to do the same." Desmartes, Septimus' decrepit suck-up second-in-command spoke up for the first time all week. I was more afraid of him than our dear leader, truth be told, so I decided to give up the battle. Plus, I wanted more wine.

"Fine. Whatever have the Alaskan vegans gotten up to this time?" I ask, picking up my glass again.

"They are living in New Hampshire now," said Desmartes, either ignoring or ignorant of my used of sarcasm. "And they have enrolled the halfling in school."

"Well, she's five. It's been a few decades since I was in school, but I believe that is the current cultural norm." I said.

"Physically, she is five. Her aging history suggests that she will not remain so for long." replied Septimus.

"Forgive me Septimus, but I don't feel like physicality ever determined much for anyone in this room." I said.

Octavian snorted to my left. Septimus' raven-haired younger brother was my one saving grace during these meetings. He had secured my appointment to the Franc Council, no small feat as I didn't fully fit the one major requirement- namely, vampirism. Also, he wasn't terrible to look at.

I knew that my appointment had a lot to do with Octavian's fascination with me and my family. He loved a good genetic puzzle, and my family presented the best one in all of Europe. A vampire attack 300 years ago in London had resulted in twelve people whose hearts still beat, who could breed, but who also displayed the vampiric traits of speed, agility, and invincibility.

My relatives had so far refused to be studied, unwilling or unconcerned with why our genetics provided partial immunity to vampire venom. I disagreed with that decision, but then again, I didn't have the luxury of time as they did. I was born 100 years after the attack, as a bit of a surprise to the entire family, and with the ability to age. While I'd been physically in late adolescence for 50 years now, I knew I wouldn't always be so fortunate. One day I would grow old and would die, and probably in a meeting like this one. It was a lot to deal with. It was a good thing that the vampires had wine.

"Since you're such a strong proponent of putting physicality aside, you shall be given the next assignment. You will travel to New Hampshire. Observe the Cullens and report back. Failure to do so," Septimus continued on, no doubt catching sight of my imminent objection, "will result in your removal from the Council. And need I remind you, it is your position here that is keeping your family from our scrutiny. "

I drained my glass. Yes, it was a good thing that the vampires had wine.

* * *

Octavian appeared behind me in the hallway in the west wing.

"You were spectacular." he whispered in my ear, taking my refilled wine glass out of my hand and setting it on a table.

"Except for the part where I ultimately lost." I said, sidestepping his embrace and reaching for my glass.

He grabbed my wrist and pinned it to the wall above my head. "Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Because your brother deserves to be needled. It's good for his ego." I replied, intentionally avoiding Octavian's eyes.

"I won't disagree with you there, but I was referring more to your effect on my ego." He said, tilting his head to meet my line of sight.

I sighed and gave up on the wine. Octavian was in full vampire brood mode, and I couldn't juggle his emotions and alcohol at the same time.

"You just like me for my youth." I said, giving myself a reason to look away demurely.

"Of course." he replied, running his free hand through my hair and bringing the red strands to his lips.

Now it was my turn to be offended. It's one thing to know that you're a plaything for an immortal until your aging genes kick in, but it's another to actually hear it said. I moved away from him, reclaiming both my hair and my glass. He sighed and let me.

"Will your feelings be hurt for long, or will you be joining me for dinner?" he asked as I opened the door to my bedroom.

"You'll have to wait and find out. After all, time is of no concern to you." I replied, and locked the door behind me.

* * *

It was after midnight when he knocked on my door. I wanted desperately to ignore it, but I knew the knock was a concession. This was his house. He had a key to every room. He was trying to mind his manners, which likely meant he wanted something.

"You didn't join me for dinner." he said as I opened the door, actually managing to sound disappointed.

"I don't like to be stared at while I eat." I said.

"I don't stare."

"You do. And you judge. Both of which decrease my enjoyment of my meals."

"Speaking of meals…" he began.

"You'd better have something very good to offer me." I replied, knowing that in the end, it wouldn't really matter. Octavian was very good at Persuasion.

"I brought wine." he said, holding up a bottle.

"Intoxication is hardly a tempting offer. Besides, I already have wine." I said, pointing to the glass on the nightstand, which I noticed too late was empty.

Octavian's lips quirked as he tried to hide a smile. "I believe you mean that you had wine. Past tense."

"It makes no difference. More wine isn't good enough." I said, trying to retain my dignity.

He took a few steps closer to me, making sure he made eye contact with me. "And what would be good enough?" he asked softly.

"Stop it." I said, closing my eyes against his powerful gaze.

"Stop what?" he asked, gently putting a hand to my cheek. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No. I'm not interested in being your dessert tonight." I said, fighting to keep a grip on my self-control. His proximity was far more potent than any wine.

I felt his hand flex on my face, a small sign that he was trying to keep his temper in check. He didn't technically need my permission to enter the room, but he appeased me whenever he wanted something. Like my blood, which seemed to be the desire of the evening.

"Then how about we make a deal to our mutual benefit?" he asked, leaning in and brushing his lips across my ear.

"What kind of deal?" I asked, feeling the last of my resolve dissolve.

"Accept Septimus' assignment and I'll leave you and the bottle alone together."

My eyes flew open at that. "You're bribing me for your brother?" I demanded. "Since when are you his messenger?"

He took a step back and dropped his hand. His ruby eyes flashed. "I'm no one's messenger, least of all Septimus'. However, his concerns are valid and you are the best chance we have at resolving them."

"Because I'm the most expendable?" I met his eyes, daring him to disagree.

"Because you are the most fascinating. Your genetics will be of interest to the Cullens. The halfling isn't well understood. I'm sure the doctor and her parents will relish the chance to learn more."

"So I am a plaything. Just a shiny new toy for a bunch of vampires. The only difference between here and there is that the Cullens are marginally less likely to try to eat me."

"You are being given the chance to learn more about yourself while keeping your family protected. That is what you want most, isn't it?" Octavian asked.

Damn it, he was right. I did want to know what the future might hold for me. My parents had had a child after the attack. It was within the realm of possibilities that I could one day have children of my own, a fact which had so far protected me from being Persuaded into complying with all of Octavian's desires. I needed to know which parts of me were human and which parts belonged to the vampires.

"How do you know me so well?" I asked, frustrated at being beaten once again.

"Because I'm always watching you." he said.

"That's very unsettling." I replied.

"It's hard to do anything else, when all else fades when you are in front of me." he said.

I had to give him credit- that was a good line. When he said things like that, I could almost believe that he meant it. I couldn't form a proper reply quick enough. He took advantage of my silence and stepped forward again. He tilted my face up and kissed me gently just once.

"The Council reconvenes at 8." he said. "I'll leave the bottle." He set the bottle down and walked away without another look.

Yep, he was good. And I was in a lot of trouble.


End file.
